Falcon Swan
by chelsnichole12
Summary: We've heard the story of Bella Swan. Now it's time to see it all through the eyes of the other Swan sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys come on! I love you three but we gotta go!" Phil said looking towards the three girls in his life.

"Coming Philly" Falcon said while sticking her tongue out at him. She liked Phil and honestly would have loved to stay with him and her mom. But Bella needed her and her mom had phil to take care of her now.

At the airport it took forever to get there mom to let them go, "You guys don't have to go!"

"This will be a good thing mom." Bella said turning to look at her older twin sister for help.

"Where Bella goes i go, you know this mom." Falcon said shrugging.

Getting on the plane Falcon took her ipod out to listen to music, however before she could put the headphones in Bella turned to her,

"This is going to be a good thing right?"

"Bells mom gets to travel around with Phil and we get to spend time with dad, it'll be fine. I'll be there with you."

"Ok." Bella said relaxing now knowing that whatever happens she'd have her sister with her.

"Dude, I hate fucking planes! Thank fuck that's over!" Falcon said as they walked off the plane. Looking over at Bella just in time to see her fall on her face,

Laughing she went over to help her up, "You ok Bells?" "Yeah i'm fine." Bells said grabbing her sisters hand to hoist herself up.

"Ok then let's go find dad, grab our bags and get the hell out of here."

Walking out of the airport they noticed their dad had brought his cop car.

"Oh, you brought the patrol car?" Bells said looking around kind of embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, thought you wouldn't mind." Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool dad!" Falcon said while elbowing Bella in the side.

"Yeah dad it's fine!" Bella said looking at her sister, "I get shotgun!"

"That's cool, it wouldn't be the first time i've ridden in the back of a cop car."

She said gaining here a wide eyed look from her dad.

"What?! It wasn't my fault." She said trying to look innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Falcon Swan :)

* * *

Falcon who had been tuning the awkward conversation her sister and dad were having in the car out only clued into the fact that they were at her dad's house when she saw her baby Jazz parked outside in the driveway. When her dad opened the back door of the car so she could get out she ran straight to her blue with black racing stripes camaro that she had worked her ass off to get with the help of her mom's new husband Phil.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?!" She asked while walking around checking to see if there was any damage done to it while it was being shipped.

Laughing her dad went to grab some of her and Bella's things, "Come on weirdo, help me get your stuff up to your room."

Running over she grabbed her backpack and suitcase and followed her dad and sister upstairs.

"Cleared some shelves off in the bathroom for you" Charlie said looking at Bella

"Right." She said "One bathroom." Charlie turning to Falcon " Your room is the same as you left it last summer." "Thanks dad!" Falcon said as she went around her sister to get to the stairs for the attic where her room was. Unlike Bella she still came out every summer to spend time with her dad. Last summer as a father and daughter project they had made the attic into her own room including a bathroom so she didn't have to share with Bella or Charlie. Her room was her favorite part of the whole house, she had a king sized bed covered with a black comforter and tons of pillows. Her walls were a dark blue color with fairy lights hanging up. On the other wall facing her bed she had a flat screen tv with bookcases filled to the brim with movies and books. She had a giant window with a great view of the backyard with all the trees. A window seat under it with two red pillows and a gray throw blanket on it. Her bathroom was done in blacks and reds and had a claw foot tub with a glass shower in the corner. Her dad and her had a great time over the summer doing all the work.

"Falcon! Bella! Come down here please." Charlie yelled. Having just put the last of her things up Falcon put her suitcase into her walk in closet and ran to the stairs to see what her dad wanted. Reaching the bottom of the stairs at the same time as Bella they heard talking coming from out front. "Well, well, well if it isn't the most handsome man on the planet." Looking at the two men standing and sitting by her father. "Oh shut up!" Jake said while trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing with his hair.

"Who said i was talking about you?" She asked while sticking her tongue out at him. "Hey Billy!"

Charlie laughing at his daughter's antics looked at his other daughter, "So do you like it?"

"What?" Bella asked

Hitting the truck that was parked in the driveway next to Falcons car waiting for her to catch on.

"This?!"

"Just bought it off Billy here"

"Really?! I love it!" She said while getting in the truck with Jake.

"Thanks dad!" Falcon said for her sister.

"No problem kiddo. I figured with you already having a car you wouldn't mind." He replied looking at his oldest daughter.

"Nope it's totally cool!" She replied giving her dad a small hug.

Turning back to Billy the five of them spent the rest of the night just hanging out.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Falcon Swan :)

* * *

The next day Falcon was woken up by Bella. "Come in sis, we have school."

"Fuck my life!" Falcon replied climbing out if bed and heading into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror while brushing her teeth she noticed again how different her and Bella were. Where Bella had brown hair and was super pale. Falcon had dyed her naturally blonde hair black with blue tips. She was tan as well from her time spent outside in Phoenix. Her eyes were a different story, where Bella had brown eye Falcons eyes were pure silver. The doctors or her parents could ever figure out why they were like that. She loved them regardless. It wasn't just there looks that told them apart, it was there personalities as well. Where Bella was slightly boring and overall a good girl. Falcon was the pierced and tattooed one that had gotten expelled from two schools, still a good child she just had a bit of a temper. Falcon after getting dressed in light blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt with black high top converse and a gray jacket ran down stairs to meet her sister.

"You ready to go sis?" Falcon asked noticing how nervous Bells looked.

"No not really. It's the middle of the semester and were going to a new school." Bells replied

"Speak for yourself sis, I would have been going to a new school regardless if we moved here or don't worry i got your back."

"Ok, let's go." Bells said walking to her truck while Falcon walked toward Jazz.

After parking her car Falcon got out to meet Bella.

"Nice rides!" Some dude said as they walked in front of there cars to get in the school.

"Thanks." They replied together as Falcon smirked and bella just kind of nodded.

Falcon who had been looking down at her schedule and walking beside Bella looked up when some guy said there names.

"Your Falcon and Isabella Swan, the new girls?! Hi i'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

"Uhh, we're really kind of the suffer in silence types." Bella replied before her sister to reply with something rude.

"Good headline for your features. I'm on the school paper, and you're news babys, front page."

"NO! We're not. Please don't have any sort of…" Bella started before getting cut off. "Chillax. No feature."

"Ok, thanks."

"Cool?" Eric replied looking at both sisters

"Alright, yeah thanks."

PE was a bit of a challenge for the uncoordinated Bella, even with Falcons help she managed to hit Mike Newton in the back of the head. Which forced Falcon to meet a girl named Jessica who she thought was annoying as fuck.

At lunch Bella dragged Falcon to the table where Jessica,Mike, Eric, and Angels all sat. The only one Falcon could actually stand was Angela, the rest just drove her insane. Deciding to ignore the conversation and eat her french fries and drink her coke she almost missed the people who everyone was looking at.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

Looking over to where her sister was looking at, she couldn't help but notice how cute the couples looked together.

"The Cullen's." Angela answered.

"They're Dr, and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here from Alaska like a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah cause they're all together. Like together, together." Replied Jessica

"The blonde girl that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett there like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal!"

"Jealous." Falcon coughed into her hand.

If she hadn't been busy trying to catch her breath after the Bella elbowed her for her comment she would have seen the smile Emmett and Rosalie sent her.

"Jess there not actually related." Angela said after she got her giggles under control from Falcons comment.

"Yeah, but they live its weird. And ok, the little dark haired girl's Alice. She's really weird and shes with Will who looks like he ate something bad."

"I think their fucking adorable!" Falcon said catching Bella's elbow when she went to hit her again. Jessica pretending like she didn't hear Falcon went on, " Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela replied jokingly.

"Who's he?!" Bella asked as a bronze haired guy walked in.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous obviously but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like i care, you know."

"Rejection!" Falcon coughed again ignoring the sound of laughter from the Cullen table.

"Who's the hot blonde one?!" Falcon asked looking at the guy who was walking by Edward ignoring the booming laugh.

"You mean the one who looks like he's in pain?" Jessica asked.

"That's Jasper Hale! Rosalie's twin."

Falcon stated busting out laughing,ignoring the glares she felt coming from the Cullen's table she looked Jessica right in the eyes,

"Did you ever stop to think he's in pain because he goes to school with a bunch of jackasses like you?" And just like that the glares were gone and the laughing was back.

Ignoring Falcon Jessica looked at Bella, "Like seriously don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella replied while glaring at a grinning Falcon.

* * *

Shout out to: lynnenikko666 for the follow/fav! Please let me know what you guys think! :)

Catch you guys on the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Falcon Swan and any other OC not part of the Twilight Universe.

* * *

After lunch the twins split up, Bella had biology and Falcon had history which was a class shared between the juniors and the seniors.

"Ahh, Miss Swan." Falcon heard when she walked into her history class.

"I have your book right here. Oh sorry! I'm Mr. Green by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Green, can you please sign my slip?" Falcon asked while handing him the paper the office had given her that morning.

"Oh yes!" Mr. Green replied taking the slip from her and signing it. "I have a chair all picked out for you over by Mister Hale, and here is your book. Mister Hale please raise your hand."

"Thank you Mr. Green." She replied while looking over to where the hot guy she saw in the cafeteria had his hand raised. Making her way over to the seat beside him she couldn't help but notice the closer she got to him the more he seemed to relax in his chair.

"Hello." She heard a voice with a slight texas accent say.

Looking to her left she noticed it was Jasper Hale speaking to her, "Hi." She replied giving him a small smirky smile.

"How are you liking the school so far?" He asked staring at her.

"Well I could do without some of the people but overall it's not so bad." She replied with a small laugh.

Laughing along with her they turned to the front as Mr. Green started teaching the lesson.

All throughout class Falcon could feel him looking at her. When the bell rang to end class she looked over at Jasper catching his eyes. "Have a good rest of your day Jasp."

"Jasp?" He asked with a crooked little smile. "My family calls me Jazz."

Turning back to face him instead of putting her book into her bag "I like Jasp." she replied "Plus i already have a Jazzy man in my life."

Giggling she picked up her bookbag heading to the door "See you around Jasp."

* * *

Shout out to: NunnallyVIBritannia, ilikeballoons, lilchiblackhawks3282, Xanthe99 and meangir8 for the fav/follow! It means a lot to me guys thank you!

Double shout out to: likeballoons for the review! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it so far!

Short chapter but we introduced her to her main man :) Please let me know what you think.


End file.
